Payback 2017
Summary Payback 17 The event was promoted as Smackdown & High Impact brand show for Season 2. Kick Off Show Summary This kick off show would be kicking off with 6 man tag action as Ryan Fox and The Force would be taking on The Miracle Jay Money and Glorious Domination and with The Force making life hell for Glorious Domination could Glorious Domination get revenge along with help from Jay Money or would The Force along with Ryan Fox show that they are not to be messed with? The other match that would take place on the kick off show would see the Cruiserweight Tag Team Titles on the line as #DIY would be challenging TJ Perkins and Hideo Itami and with #DIY being on an impressive run to get this shot could they continue and become new tag team champions or would TJ Perkins and Hideo Itami yet again show why the are Cruiserweight Tag Champions and retain? Main Show Summary This epic PPV would kick off with the Intercontinental Championship as Shinsuke Nakamura would take on Tristan Knight, after Shinsuke beat Tristan Knight the first time they met in order to get a title shot, could he do it again and become the new Intercontinental Champion or would Tristan Knight show that their first encounter was just luck and be able to beat Shinsuke Nakamura and retain the title? The next match on Payback would see a career verses mask match as Austin Woodward would be putting his future in GWF up against Zadlan who would be putting his mask on the line, could Woodward do the impossible and defeat Zadlan and remove the mask or would Zadlan get the win and force Woodward to leave Smackdown? Following from that, the next match on the show would see Chaz and Bruce of The New Gay challenging Bray Wyatt and Seth Rollins for the Smackdown Tag Team Titles and with Bray and Seth looking unstoppable despite the odd pairing could they keep the tag titles or could The New Gay finally have their big moment in GWF and become the new Smackdown Tag Team Champions? After that match the next one on Payback would be for the GWF Cruiserweight Championship as Austin Aries would challenge Neville for the title and could Aries finally be the one to dethrone the king of the cruiserweights in Neville and become the new champion or would Neville continue to prove him dominance and remain as Cruiserweight Champion? The next match on Payback would be for the Smackdown Women's Championship as Nia Jax would be defending against Brie Bella and with Nia Jax looking unstoppable since the start of season 2 in both Total Divas and now Smackdown could Brie Bella finally be the one to stop Nia Jax and become Smackdown Women's Champion or would Nia Jax continue on her dominant run as champion and destroy Brie Bella? Finally came the main event which many are calling a match of the year contender as AJ Styles would be defending his GWF Championship against Samoa Joe and with these two being no strangers to each other it was no surprise it took as much as it did to put one of them away but in the end who walked out as champion, would it be AJ Styles retaining or would a new champion emerge in Samoa Joe? Matches ; * Match 6 (SD Heavyweight Title match) ' AJ Styles © v Samoa Joe' * Match 5 (SD Women's title match) ' Nia Jax © v Brie Bella' * Match 4 (Cruiserweight title match) ' Neville © v Austin Aires' * Match 3 (SD Tag Team Title match) ' Bray Wyatt & Seth Rollins © v The New Gay' * Match 2 ' Austin Woodward v Zadlan' * Match 1 (Intercontinental title match) ' Tristan Knight © v Shinsuke Nakamura' Kick Off show Matches * Match 2 (cruiserweight tag title match) ' TJ Perkins & Hideo Itami © v #DIY' * Match 1 ' The Force & Ryan Fox v Jay Money & Glorious Domination' Other on-screen talent See also *Payback ---- *The show can be seen at https://www.twitch.tv/globalgaming_yt at 9.30pm UK 5th March 2017 and at https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGjQq9u7tKhmdtuVw4gfIvQ the next day.